soul of a broken angel
by untitiled
Summary: vinchent finds a 17 year old girl that is thought to be a cruse
1. lost

_Writer's note: ok, this, I cannot take much credit for ok here's the story:_

_Me and my sis were talking and she's said "there's no good Vincent stories" and apparently I'm a good writer IDEA WISE! yes I know my spelling and grammar is worst then a 5 year olds! Sorry about the one oc! I like ocs! I'm just an oc person! Anyway! Here's the story dedicated to my sis TOLEA!_

**The soul of a broken angel **

**Part one: lost **

A girl with hair of silver and eyes of crimson sat by the side of the river, look at her reflection, her face was streaked with the black color of her eyeliner, her scarlet lips trembled and the rain soaked into the black feathers of her wings, some were missing, but only a few. Her hands and clothes where soaked with blood. She remembered why

"GET OUT! YOU'RE A CRUSE!" her own parents yelled as they threw rocks at her and shoot her in the legs she fell on the ground out side her house as her mother beat her with a horse whip. she ran off, nothing in hand, but a journal. She ran out of the town until she was at the river, and here she was. She looked around as the rain stopped and the sky opened up onto the grey dawn, she got up, and walked down river

Vincent's P.O.V

Vincent stared at the water there was traces of blood in it, he scoped up a hand full, it was a young maiden, about the age of 17. He heard someone coming and looked up, a young women was at the end of the river. She hand silver hair that came to her knees and shown very nicely, her eyes seemed crimson but he wasn't sure, she had what used to be a workers grey kimono, but now was covered in blood. He also noticed one more things, she had black wings, that looked like people had ripped feathers out of. She saw him and ran the other direction

"WAIT!" Vincent yelled running after the girl, she fell into the river, he ran up and grabbed her out. She covered her face

"please just leave me alone, I didn't do anything" he got to her level and moved her hands.

"I'm not going to hurt you" she started to cry Vincent just held her

_Writer's note: yes I know my first chappies are ever so short but yeah, the best I could do and I've had serous writers block on everything, the only thing I know that going on is in my sasuke and gaara 2ed person story on quizzilla. So yeah, I need to think of more ideas for my stuff arrrrggggggg, I'm going to be doing a lot of think when school comes around. _


	2. my soul is in the rain

_Writers note: sorry this took so long I get side tracked a lot BUT I HAVE COOKIES! _

_disclamer: I don't own vincehnt, and I didn't event cookies, BUT I OWN THIS COOKIES! (hides her cookie from you as she eats it) mine...

* * *

_

**Chapter 2. my soul is in the rain **

Vincent walked under a rock formation, just enough to keep the rain that had started up again out. He sat the young women down on the ground, she moaned a bit. She had fell asleep after her baling fit. He grabbed his coat off and put it over her, then picked up a couple sticks off the ground that were still a bit dry he started looking around, then he grabbed a fire matiria he had saved in is pocket, and put it to a stick making a spark. He put it down by the fire and watched as it grow. He watched the stick turning into ash and then lighting the next and then the same thing happen to the others. The sound of the rain patting on the ground came a great interest to him as well he directed is attention to it, he watched it dripping off the leaves and into the puddle forming under it. The fire popped, he put a few more twigs on it then looked back into the rain. He heard a moan and yawn he looked back over, the crimson eyed young women stretched and got up.

"I see you awake" said Vincent directing his attention to the her. She got and sat on her knees then put a few more sticks in the fire, put her journal in her in a little pocket she made from the front of the tie around on her kimono.

"thank you for her hospitality but I'm afraid I'll hurt you in someway, so I must bit you Farwell" she went to walk off. And Vincent grabbed her arm

"you will not case me harm young miss please stay with me, I have done more harm to myself then I would every think an Innocent as you could ever do"

"I am not as innocent as I seem sir"

"I donnot care, just please stay with me, until Midgar then you can start your life over and forget about me" she sighed

"if you insisted" she sat down next to the fire and looked up at Vincent

"tell me about yourself"

"my name is Vincent valentine, I worked as a Turk most of my life, but there was an accident and I've traveled this planet ever since, and you" he said the last since as he looked up

"my name is kinada (ki-e-nad-ah) I was born in a village not that far from where we met, I lived a normal life tell I turned 10, then grew wings, all the kids made fun of me they called me names I ignored it. Tell the village came a told my mother of things they had heard, I was then kicked out and the rest, well, you were there so you can fill in the blanks" he nodded.

"we seem to be alike in many ways" she nodded

"and now if you don't mind sir, we must get to sleep, for we have a big day in the morning" he nodded

"and may I asked you to do something?"

"what?" she asked after putting some sticks in the fire and curling up in his coat.

"can you call me Vincent? I really feel like I'm over powering you when I call you sir"

"but I call all men I don't know sir"

"well then call me Vincent sir or something, I just don't like the feeling" she nodded then turned over to the cave wall

"and I feel so sorry I'll never be able to call you by your name" she whispered to herself before falling asleep.

* * *

Writer's note: yay! A thing that makes you think WOOT! You thought you wouldn't find that on a FF site. Well there's plenty of it, u just have to look harder! 


	3. Chapter 3

Writer's note: god, I need to stop finding things I like, I'm going to die from to-much-crap-to-do-ideates. Sorry my computers been acting-up it freezes when anyone tired to make a CD, or it will shut-down so yeah, I think it's cuz of the sites I look at (evil grin) I hope not, cuz then I'm in deep shit.

* * *

**Chapter 3.(none) **

they walked threw the forest, Kinada hummed to herself as she blanched on a log. Vincent watch looked straight ahead as she stopped and squatted on the log and looked at Vincent

"why are you heading to edge anyway?" she asked

"I have some friends up there." he said still looking straight ahead. She jumped off the log and walked with him

"I used to have friends"

"until they saw you wings right?" she shook her head

"I had three friends that didn't care they told me that they were very unique and I should be proud"

"what were they like?"

"one was my sister, she was a man in a women's body I swore it, she had long brown hair that was kept that neat she brushed it to the point to where it wouldn't fall out. She wore no shoes unlike most girls in our village" Vincent nodded not once looking at the young-women.

"then there was Mimi (me-me) she was a shy Japanese girl, she was very sweet she wouldn't have cared if I was the great demon of hell" he nodded still keeping no eye contact.

"then there was Diska, he was a dark brown haired black eyed guy, he was a normal guy perverted, but he was funny, we could always have a good conviction" he nodded

"that was it?" she nodded

"but they were all great people" he nodded.

"what do you plan to do when you get to edge?" he asked

"I'll probably set up a library, maybe write some books to put in it" he nodded

"what do you like to write about"

"romance, suspense , drama, funny all combed into one"

"can I hear one" she looked down

"there not that great" she pulled the book from the tie of her kimono, it was farley big, about the biggest he had seen, it was hard to imagine she could hide it in there, she must have had a pocket

"I write them in here, I also recorded thing, things that I learn that interested me mostly, so on" she put it away.

"common" she ran off, her bare feet barley touching the ground.

"what's the hurry?" he asked she stopped and turned around as he ran up to her

"you want to get o the next town before day-break don't you?" ever since he met her they had been traveling at night, she liked night traveling, so did he but he thought it make it easier for her not to have human contact.

"how about we stay out here for tomorrow ok?" she put her finger on her lip

"but then where will we stay? I mean I know I can't, and I'm guessing you can't sleep with light"

"there's somewhere, this forest is dark" she shrugged

"I guess it works" she continued walking

"then why don't we just stay here?" asked Vincent

"because, if I'm not mistaking there's a good place for sleeping up here" he nodded

"but haven't never been up here?"

"well I haven't, but sometimes the men go farther than they planed to hunt."

"oh" he finally started walking, they came up to a dark part of the forest as the sun started to come in the sky, kinada yawned laying in the grass

"sleep well Vincent" she said

"you. Too" he said.

* * *

_Writer's note: sorry about another "they fall asleep" ending, I'm having writers block, I haven't had a compy for two weeks and now I'm all side tracked, because I'm writing a stories I'm going to try to publish, so yeah (hey! I need someway to entertain myself wile the webby was at the compy dudes house!) oh and since I am writers block please send me suggestions, I need info my brains running out and I can't get on the computer tell I'm half asleep, so I need some help with this and hell your reading it you do know what you want, so yeah. _


End file.
